Home
by Anya3
Summary: Ok, here it is! More! The third and LAST part in the Riddick/Jack series. If you've read There You'll Be and Seduces Me, then this is the next part guys! R/R


Home
    
    
    HOME
    Author: HarleyAngel (Zelgirl)
    Rating:
    Couple: Riddick/Jack
    Distribution: Zelgadis is the Man!, [VIN STORIES][1]
    Summery: Riddick and Jack return home and Riddick realizes the
    meaning of 'home.' Corney I know.
    Disclaimer: Jack,
    Riddick (dont I wish) and everyone else here dont belong to me and
    neither do the songs. Thanks dearies!
    songfic: "If that's what it takes"
    If you havent noticed so far, all of my fics use Celine Dion songs.
    I know but I love these songs. They are so Riddick/Jack.
    ********************************************************************
    _
    Your the bravest of hearts
    your the strongest of souls
    your my light in the dark
    your the place I call home
    You can say it's alright
    but i know that you breakin up inside
    I can see it in your eyes
    even you face the night
    afraid and alone
    that's why I'll be there
    _
    "Home sweet home!" Audrey/Jack smiled to her husband as they
    entered her two story villa in the New Frisco Valley. It was one of the
    hottest places for new stars to own a home and her agent had taken
    the liberty of getting it for her. It was huge, complete with
    over twenty rooms (pool, library, study, ect. as well as bedrooms),
    six bathrooms, three kitchens, four dens and two pools with a jacuzzi.
    It was all Audrey had dreamed of and had been missing one important
    thing until now...Riddick. He was her life now and she would put the
    world on hold for him if he asked her to.
    They had just returned from their two week long honeymoon
    on the resort and were extremely tired. Audrey was extremely
    grateful that once the news of her marrige had leaked out, people
    had been more respectful of her space and life and had allowed her
    to take enough time off to be with her new husband. They still
    had another two weeks before she had another recording session to
    go through. She also had to devote that time to writing more
    songs. She had always prided herself on having her own lyrics instead
    of using someone elses.
    Audrey turned to her husband as they took the first few
    minutes in their house to think. Their house, she smiled. "So,
    what do you want to do now? We have the whole two weeks to
    ourselves." she grinned at him.
    "Well, I know what I want to do." he said, leering at her
    before rushing towards her and grabbing her up in his arms, causing
    her to sqeak as he made it in record time to the bedroom. Hours
    later it was thoroughly christened home.
    _
    When the storm rises up
    and the shadows decend
    every beat of my heart
    every day without end
    every second I live
    every promise I make
    baby that's what I'll give
    If that's what it takes
    _
    "Are you happy?" Audrey asked as she watched her husband playing
    with her fingers. They lay naked wrapped in their blankets and
    pillows after hours of lovemaking. It still amazed her how long he could
    go without a break. Longer than her, she had to tell him twice for her
    bathroom break. That thought made her giggle as well as when he took
    her finger in his mouth to gently bite it. "And just what the hell are
    you doing?" she said while he looked up into her laughing eyes.
    "Can I help it you taste good?" he asked as she lifted an
    eyebrow at him. He simply leaned up and kissed her in response. "And
    yes, I'm happy. Very happy. Why? Do you think I wouldn't be?"
    Riddick lay down beside her again, sliding his muscled arm
    around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She had also
    found that after lovemaking he seemed to love to do this. Rest on
    her shoulder or breast like a child in his mothers arms. She
    figured it was because he had been without love so long, but she
    never lingered on the thought, just gave him all the love and
    mothering he could handle.
    "No, I was just wondering. Your kinda quite and all so..."
    "I'm always quite, Audrey, I just like being here with you."
    he sighed. And it was the truth. He loved lying like this after
    they had spent ours in heated exhaustion and it just felt right to
    hold her like this. He remembered the occasional woman he had had
    before finding Audrey. They were nothing compared to her. They gave
    him false love in exchange for credits, she asked nothing and gave
    everything including all of her heart. He had never had that. Not
    even his mother was that kind to him. She was always gone or
    preoccupied with a guy-friend to love him. He could barely remember
    being hugged or hearing 'I love you' from her, but that was past.
    Audrey was future. And if he had anything to say about it, this future
    would be forever.
    _
    You can sleep in my arms
    you don't have to explain
    when your hearts crying out
    baby whisper my name
    cause I've reached out for you
    when the thunder is crashin up above
    and you given me your love
    and you smile like the sun
    that shines through the pain
    that's why I'll be there
    _
    "Hey, come take a look at this, babe." Riddick said catching
    Audrey's attention. She left her computer where she was checking
    her e-mail and looked over his shoulder, resting her hands on them.
    "What is it?" she asked.
    "Lyrics. I was just writing down some shit as I thought it
    up and when I looked back, I'd written lyrics. Weird, but they are
    good I think. It's up to you though, whether you like them or not."
    he grinned, kissing her ear as she leaned over, her eyes squinted
    reading the lyrics.
    "Honey, this is good." she said in awe, picking up the
    peice of paper and walking to the phone.
    "What are you-" he started as she pushed speakerphone
    and dial #3 saved number.
    "Jeremy Price's office." came the secretary's voice.
    "Yeah, hey, this is Jack, can you get me Jer?" she grinned
    over at Riddick who looked on, eyes wide.
    "Sure hon. By the way, how is married life?" the lady asked
    as she directed the line to her boss' office.
    "Oh, it's great Laura. I'm glad to be among the crowd now."
    she ginned catching the little joke between the two.
    "That's wonderful hon..oh yes, Mr. Price, Jack is on the line
    for you. Bye sweetie." she saild before leaving Audrey to her agent.
    "HeyJack, what can I do for you?"
    "Well, I've got some new lyrics here that I think are gonna
    be killer. Can we try a session, say...day after tomorrow? That
    ok honey?" she asked Riddick who simply nodded. "Good."
    "Sure thing ,Jack. We were wondering when you were going to
    come out with something new. See you at the studio at around...1?"
    "Right, that's great Jer, see ya then."
    "K, Jack. Bye." she heard followed by a dial tone. Clicking
    off the phone she turned to her new husband with a grin. "Well?"
    "Audrey, are you really sure you wanna use those lyrics?
    I mean....they aren't that good. I just was basically
    writting them
    for you." he grinned sheepishly, something rarely seen by anyone else
    but his wife.
    "Trust me babe, this is going to be a hit." Audrey smiled.
    _
    When the storm rises up
    and the shadows decend
    every beat of my heart
    every day without end
    I will stand like a rock
    I will bend here like rain
    Till there's no more to give
    If that's what it takes
    _
    Two months later, the husband and wife were in the tour bus
    sharing a laugh about a joke.
    After her laughter died down, Audrey leaned over and kissed
    her husband on the cheek before sliding off the seat to go to the
    bathroom.
    Riddick turned back to the window watching as the other
    transports passed by theirs. Occasionally there would be the overzelous
    fan or two that would be just outside the window in their own
    transports trying to catch a glimps of the couple in their settings.
    Riddick smiled remembering one that actually had had a sign and a
    huge smile and yelled, "I love you Jack! Your the coolest!"
    before driving off.
    Riddick couldn't believe that the single had gone number
    one in under a week, a record. And they were his personal
    lyrics for Jack. She had called it "If that's what it takes."
    He loved his new wife dearly and wouldn't give up their life
    for anything. He smiled everytime she smiled and felt like crying
    everytime she was sad. Even when it was when they watched those
    sappy movies she loved. He remembered when he was in SLAM. He never
    thought in a million years that he would ever have a girlfriend,
    let alone a wife and a chance to start over again, to be a different
    person. Sometimes he missed the chase, and the kill, but for Audrey
    it was all worth giving up. This was his chance to have something
    that seemed so out of reach his whole life. Something really
    worthwhile.
    Looking back at where his wife had gone to Riddick smiled.
    'Even if she did go to the bathroom alot. He laughed in his head.
    _
    I will risk everything
    I will fight I will bleed
    I will lay down my life
    if that's what you need
    every second I live
    that's the promise I made
    baby that's what I'll give
    if that's what it takes
    _
    Yelling voices awoke Riddick two weeks later. One was his
    wife's, he knew that right away, the other was her make up
    designer, he remembered her voice from earlier. The two sounded
    to be in a heated argument over something.
    Stepping up closer to the doorway he listened in for a moment.
    "Look," he heard Anne start," you took the test twice!
    There is no way it could be wrong twice is there?? I've never
    heard of it!"
    "Well it can't be true!" Audrey started in, "It can't!"
    "Well the way you two have been humping that bed, I'm not
    suprised!"
    Riddick almost snorted with laughter. Pretty much everyone
    that traveled with them knew that they spent as much time as they
    got to themselves in their room or out, but mostly out. They had
    become like bunnies at night and Audrey was often tired in the
    morning. Especially lately, she had been out of it, but more than
    anxious at night.
    "Well, it's not true. I want to see a doctor!" Audrey yelled,
    pacing then coming back in front of the woman. "Ok, let's count
    up the symptoms and make sure I"m on the right track here."
    "Ok." Anne replied, crossing her arms. "Morning
    sickness."
    "Check."
    "Extensive appetite."
    "Check."
    "Overactive sexual appetite."
    ".....check."
    "and last but not least....crankiness."
    "Don't start....check."
    "Well, it's final...the test is positive. Your.....come on
    say it with me..."
    "She's what?" Riddick asked walking in, suddenly
    concerned. He hadn't known she was having sickness every morning.
    She hid it from him well obviously. He observed her eating habits
    increasing and her anger grow but he had thought it was due to the
    touring and stresses accompanying it.
    Audrey jumped and turned to her husband, her arms crossed as
    well as her body faced the tall blond with short hair. With a sigh she
    turned fully to her husband. "I'm pregnant."
    The next thing Riddick remembered was the ceiling and then
    blackness.
    _
    through the wind and the rain
    through the smoke and the fire
    when the fear rises up
    when the waves hover higher
    I wi_

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/Zelgirl/vinstories.html



End file.
